


重阳

by Tiddler



Series: 龙德宫往事 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 北宋, 历史同人 - Freeform, 含车, 宋徽宗 - Freeform, 宋朝 - Freeform, 宋钦宗, 年下, 强制爱, 桓佶, 父子 - Freeform, 父子年下, 赵佶, 赵桓 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiddler/pseuds/Tiddler
Summary: 爹爹是我这一生最大的魔障。
Relationships: 赵桓/赵佶
Series: 龙德宫往事 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000464
Kudos: 2





	重阳

京都九月，暑气消尽，一场大雨过后更添了些凉爽。龙德宫的花园假山重叠错落，五颜六色的鹅卵石铺就一条花径蜿蜒其间，此刻尚有些湿滑，在秋雨初霁的清晨中反射出熠熠的光彩。  
“满堂金三本，月下白一本，凌风菊、朝天菊各二本，垂丝粉红一本……哎哟，我说五子，你小心点儿搬，这些花都娇贵着呢！”  
“知道了，师父。”那名唤作做五子的小黄门刚把一盏娇滴滴的粉菊置于花径一侧，还未待起身，却见一双捻金丝履出现在眼前的卵石花径上。  
他顺着丝履抬起头，望见来人丰神高逸，气度清贵，似乎凛凛不可犯，却又眉目含情，嘴角带笑，让人看着颇生出一种想要亲近的欲望。不觉一时呆住。  
“太真黄二本，销金北紫二本，素馨菊三本，玉瓯菊一本……”张都知一边念着谱牒，一边指挥着身边的几个小黄门将一盆盆菊花摆放在园中，这时也猛然看见来人，连忙恭恭敬敬作了个长揖：“老奴不知太上前来，有失远迎。”  
那几个小黄门也反应过来，立马放下手中的活，纷纷跪下请安。却只有五子还呆在原地，眼睛直直盯着太上皇看。  
张都知上前用手里的谱牒敲了下五子的脑袋，骂道：“太上天表，岂容你这狗眼仔细着瞧。”又对着太上皇陪笑道：“这蠢物头一次瞻仰清光，人都傻了。还请太上恕罪。”  
五子这才如梦方醒，惊慌着顺势跪下，再不敢抬头。  
太上皇面无愠色，笑道：“无妨，看几眼罢了，能碍着什么？”又抬手道：“大家都平身吧。”  
五子听闻此语，大舒了口气，也欲起身，却不知从哪儿窜出一只活物，跳到了他背上，吓得他又不敢再动。  
“喵嗷~”  
竟是一只猫。  
太上皇对着猫儿拍拍手，道：“小狸，别胡闹。”又微微张开双臂：“过来。”  
那猫儿竟颇能通人性，太上皇一声呼唤，便从五子背上一下跃到了太上皇的怀里。  
五子这才看清楚，那只猫个头不大，一身纯白细毛，没有半点杂色，此刻窝在太上皇怀中乖巧的“喵喵”了两声。  
太上皇见他还趴在地上，又再提醒了句：“快起来吧。”  
五子这才一溜爬起来。  
太上皇见他面目稚嫩，身量未足，问道：“孩子，你叫什么名字，今年多大了？”  
五子抬头朗声道：“我叫安五子……”  
张都知在一旁踢了他一脚，道：“什么‘我’不‘我’的，在太上面前怎么说话。”  
五子赶紧低头拱手，颤着嗓音改口道：“小奴名叫安五子，今年十三岁。”  
太上皇道：“你怎么叫这个名字？”  
在太上皇温软和洽的言语中，五子不知不觉又抬起了头，答道：“我生于五月初五，故而名叫五子。我从小被爹娘抛弃，在安济坊中长大，便姓了安。”  
也不知这话怎么就让太上皇高兴了起来，一时笑的乐不可支；五子不明就里，却也忍不住跟着笑了起来，他一笑两靥便露出一对深深的酒窝子。  
太上皇略微收敛了容色，道：“五子这个名字不好，我给你取个新名字，——就叫小靥儿吧，可好？”  
见他还愣在原地，张都知又踢了他一脚，五子这才回过神来，道：“那小奴以后便叫做安小靥儿。”  
太上皇又道：“有赏。”  
不一会，便有宫女捧上一个小盒子，盒子打开，竟是一颗鸡蛋大小的真珠。小太监哪里收过这么贵重的宝贝，顿时两眼放光。他这回倒是机灵了，不消提醒，便连连叩首谢恩。  
太上皇抱着猫儿，环顾这满院子的菊花，又对着张都知笑道：“我说怎么今天一大早开窗便闻见菊香扑鼻。”  
“官家口谕，今年重阳，宫中所有庆典、排办、恩例一概蠲除，惟太上皇帝不可怠慢。令将宫中所开新菊一并送至龙德宫处，以供太上玩赏。”张都知说完，又对着太上皇拜了拜，“官家恭祝太上福如泰岳，寿比庄椿。”  
太上皇亦盈盈回拜，款款道了句：“官家有心了。”  
张都知眯着眼睛瞧着太上皇这一俯首，一抬眸，一挑眉，一展颜，真真是风情万种，意态殊绝，却着实看不出内中有几分真意。难怪官家这个大孝子如此心心念念，又半点不肯松懈。想到此处，不觉肚里暗笑，却也不露声色，只道：“圣孝之情，天地可鉴。太上真是好福气。”  
太上皇没有回答这句话，又转头睇向花丛，似乎随口问道：“那官家今天来么？”  
张都知回道：“近来官家政务繁冗，恐怕就不能过来了。”  
太上皇：“哦，那好吧。”  
听起来竟有些隐隐的失落。  
天家家事自不同于寻常百姓，只是这对父子，却尤其令人费解。张都知跟在皇帝身边，早已窥破一些隐秘，但依旧不能完全捉摸透彻。  
  
在回宫的马车中，五子坐在张都知身旁，道：“我原本以为上皇是个色眯眯的老头子，没想到他那么漂亮，还那么温柔。”  
张都知老眼一横，“我说你怎么什么都敢说呢，你到底怎么活到这么大的。”又伸手道：“把太上赏你的东西给我。”  
五子顿时眉头皱成一团，“师父，你也太黑了吧，怪不得人家都说宫里人心险恶。”  
“我这是替你呈送给官家！”张都知勾起食指狠狠敲了他一下，一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“我告诉你，凡是太上赏赐的东西都不能要，必须上交朝廷。”  
五子疑惑道：“那太上给我赐的名，也不能要吗？”  
张都知思忖片刻，道：“以后你在太上跟前是小靥儿，在别人面前还是五子。”  
  
秋日的阳光撒满园中，将近两百株品相各异的菊花一齐盛放。  
太上皇头上插着一支紫茱萸，身前笔墨纸砚铺开，正在园中作画。他今日没有著道服，穿的是一件折枝暗纹的烟紫色窄袖圆领袍，袖子高高卷起到臂弯处。  
晌午时分，皇帝悄然步入龙德宫。偷偷潜到太上皇身后，趁他专心致志之际，猛的把他抱了起来。  
太上皇一声大呼，看见来人竟是皇帝，脸上又惊又喜。他手上还夹着画笔，只好把胳膊悬空架在皇帝肩上，道：“官家不是说不来了么？”  
皇帝笑道：“给爹爹一个惊喜嘛。”又说：“今日重阳佳节，做儿子的怎么能不来看望爹爹。”  
太上皇脉脉与皇帝四目相对，看了一会，又转而嗔道：“你老是这么一惊一乍的，我的麻雀都被你吓跑了。”  
“麻雀？”  
“嗯，这几日我见园子里总有麻雀飞来，今天官家又送了满园子的菊花，我便突然想画一副‘菊花小鸟’秋意图，于是便在前面的空地上撒了些谷物，等了好半天才引了一群麻雀过来觅食……现在又飞走了。”  
皇帝一时有些惭愧，道：“那……那怎么办？”  
太上皇又恢复了笑颜：“无妨，它们的一举一动，我都记在心里了。”  
皇帝抱着他坐下来，仍旧不松手，又问：“爹爹写生花鸟，向来画的都是珍禽异木，怎么今天却画起了麻雀？”  
太上皇已经习惯了与皇帝如此亲密着，安然被他圈在怀里，顺口答道：“如今这里又没什么可画的。何况，我现在发觉，世间万物都有它自己的独特之处，麻雀虽然普通，但你若是仔细观察，也能觉出它的灵动可爱来。”  
皇帝心有所动，道：“我想等将来国家安定了，谌儿也长大了，我便禅位给他。爹爹喜欢南方，到时候我们就一起去江南游历，爹爹想画什么就画什么。”  
太上皇笑道：“只怕等谌儿长大了，我也该入土了。”  
他虽然崇道，对生老病死却看的通透，皇帝想到此处，不由得问道：“爹爹就没想过求长生吗？”  
太上皇道：“秦皇汉武都没做成的事，我又如何能成为例外？”  
皇帝情不自禁的把他抱的更紧了，头埋在他颈间：“爹爹好香。”  
“是我头上的茱萸香吧”  
“不是。”皇帝否认得斩钉截铁。  
“那应该是菊香，从早上到现在我都没离开园子，想来身上也染上花香了。”  
“也不是。就是爹爹香，”皇帝凑到他耳边：“我真想把你吃了。”  
太上皇脸色一红，道：“官家说什么呢？”  
皇帝当然也不想在花园里就把他给办了，又见他衣衫单薄，转而道：“爹爹，天气转凉了，你怎么还穿那么少？”  
太上皇也没细想，脱口而出：“官家傻不傻，现在就穿那么多，那到了冬天怎么办？”  
皇帝顿了顿，昂首作势道：“是不是朕最近对你太好了，又把朕的话当耳旁风？”  
太上皇马上反应过来他指的是什么，连忙笑着求饶：“我错了我错了，以后只说‘官家英明’、‘官家圣裁’!”  
“……”皇帝有些无奈：“我看你又在引诱我。”  
太上皇道：“我才没有，明明是官家自己心里有魔障。”  
皇帝目光沉了沉，道：“爹爹说的对，爹爹是我这一生最大的魔障。”  
太上皇握住皇帝的手，道：“官家，我不想做你的魔障。我们好好的，从前的事就让它过去吧，好不好。”见皇帝没有言语，又补充道：“从今往后，我什么都听你的。”  
真想把这个老东西干死在床上。  
皇帝依然没有说话。  
  
于壶春殿中用过午膳，盘碟撤下，又端上了重阳特色的各色蒸糕。太上皇在皇帝的注视之下煮水调茶，注汤击拂，一片雾气氤氲，如在神仙之境。  
忽然间，小狸不知从哪里钻了出来，跳上了皇帝的双膝。皇帝拈了块栗子糕喂给它吃，道：“小狸吃了也福禄多多。”  
蒸糕上置了一枚面粉捏的小鹿子，时人谓之“食禄”，故有此一说。这栗子糕做的香糯可口，猫儿也吃的不亦乐乎。  
太上皇看了一眼，道：“别喂它吃那么多，一会该不消化了。”  
皇帝悬空抱起小狸，“你快瞧瞧，爹爹对你这畜生也比对我上心。”  
“怎么，竟然连一只猫的醋也吃？”太上皇说话间茶已点好，双手奉上一盏给皇帝，“我在茶中加了野菊数朵，以应重阳节候，官家尝尝。”  
皇帝刚脱手接茶，小狸便又跳到了太上皇怀里。  
感觉到身边人目光斜斜的投射过来，太上皇教猫儿从自己小腿爬下去，笑道：“去外边玩吧，别在这碍官家的眼。”  
小狸听话的向门的方向跑去，却在柱子一旁侍立的小黄门脚边停了下来，依偎着蹭他的腿。太上皇一看，竟又是上午的那个小孩。  
太上皇道：“小狸好像很喜欢这孩子。”  
皇帝道：“既如此，那便把他留在龙德宫帮太上养猫吧。”  
见小太监又在发愣，太上皇道：“小靥儿，你可愿意？”  
五子：“全、全凭太上、官家差遣。”  
张都知啐道：“呆子，官家和太上给你升官儿呢，还不快谢恩。”  
五子这才伏地叩谢。  
太上皇：“好了，你带着小狸出去玩吧。”  
待五子带着小狸出了殿，皇帝一盏茶也品的差不多了。太上皇又吩咐左右：“去把我备下的香囊取来。”  
顷时便有宫人捧着一个红木案上前，太上皇将案上一个彩线刺绣的香囊取过来，向皇帝道：“这香囊中，除了茱萸叶和茱萸子，我还加了些沉水、藿香、龙脑。我瞧着官家近来气色不大好，想是忧劳所致，此香方有静心安神之用，愿对官家有所裨益。官家勤政之余，切记爱惜圣躬。”  
说完，太上皇又微笑着低声细语道：“可别再说我不关心你了。”  
皇帝眼中一时竟有泪光闪烁，也不伸手去接，盯着太上皇，哑着嗓子道：“给朕系上。”  
“好……”太上皇早有准备似的，靠近了皇帝的身子，将香囊上的系绳穿过皇帝腰带扣子，打了一个小结，一边道：“官家属龙，又是天子，我便让绣工在上面刺了龙纹。”说完，又轻轻将坠在香囊上的流苏理了理。  
一系列动作做完，太上皇正要收回手，却被皇帝一把捉住。  
“所有人都出去，朕要和……”皇帝喉结上下动了动，“……和太上单独呆一会。”  
张都知走在最后，出去时关上了大殿的门。  
  
皇帝挥手把身前的杯盘捋到地上，在空旷的大殿中发出一阵余音绕梁的脆响。紧接着太上皇被仰面按倒在桌子上，外袍肩侧的系带也随之被扯开。  
“官家……”略微颤抖的声线无疑让年轻的君王听了更增兴致。  
有了前两次的经验，皇帝轻而易举的将太上皇身上碍人的衣料通通除去。  
仿佛视察检验一般，皇帝眯着眼睛，手掌抚过太上皇的锁骨、胸膛，又一路往下……  
太上皇紧绷着身体一动不动任他施为，大而明亮的双眸渐渐弥漫出一层水雾，让他望向皇帝的眼神有些无助般的楚楚可怜。  
这个人果然很明白自己现在最想看到什么。  
皇帝知道他的父亲惯有些示弱的小伎俩，当父为子纲再无说服力的时候，就用别的去蛊惑。虽不断的提醒自己不要轻易信任，但却止不住的为此着迷。  
不可为此心软，但大可尽情的去享用，不是吗？  
皇帝的手离开了太上皇的身体，转而从旁边拈了一盏茶。他先是轻轻啜了一口，露出一个意味不明的笑容，太上皇疑惑间，皇帝抬高了手中的杯盏，竟然茶水尽数浇在了太上皇的脸上、身上。  
“啊……”太上皇不由得叫出了声。在水渍的浸润下，在午后秋阳的反射中，他整个人蒙上了一层奇异的光辉。  
皇帝神采奕奕，如同一个孩子终于得到了自己心心念念的玩具一般的开心。他俯下身子一寸一寸的亲吻父亲湿漉漉的肌肤，虔诚的像个信徒。  
在儿子温柔细致的吮吸中，太上皇也仿佛也忘记了被浇了一身茶水的狼狈，发出似有若无的呻吟。  
爹爹的确精于茶道，经他之手调出来的茶，真真妙不可言。  
从前太上皇与近臣宴饮，常常亲手调茶，分赐众人。那时候他的弟弟，三哥赵楷总是在场，而他却没有机会参与。  
今日，终于可以尝个够了。  
“茶之为物，擅瓯闽之秀气，钟山川之灵禀，祛襟涤滞，致清导和，则非庸人孺子可得而知矣，中澹闲洁，韵高致静。”  
这是太上皇所作《茶论》中的句子，皇帝吟哦的声音回荡在大殿里。  
“如果你知道自己最后还是会落到我的手里，从前会不会对我好一点？”皇帝一边说着话，一边率意的抚弄这具让人迷醉的身体。  
太上皇强忍着刺激，细语道：“我从现在开始对官家好，还来得及么？”  
皇帝手有意无意的划过太上皇胸前的敏感点，云淡风轻的说：“你现在只能求朕对你轻点。”  
太上皇仰卧在桌子上，用乞求的姿态仰望皇帝，胸脯随着呼吸起伏着，曼声言道：“官家，轻点。”  
每个字都让人心痒。  
“那朕今天，”皇帝余光目视着他，从齿缝里挤出一句：“就对你从轻发落。”  
太上皇眼眸低垂，目光如烟，展露一个浅浅的笑容，低声道了句：“谢官家……”  
实在太诱人了。  
虽然真的很想马上勾起他的一条腿直接横冲直撞一番，但皇帝今天不打算像前时那样只顾着自己宣泄满腔爱恨；他今天也要看看某人在手里意乱情迷的样子。  
皇帝伸出两只手指在一旁剩下的茶汤里濯了濯，又将手指送到太上皇口边，低沉着嗓音，用一种命令的语气：“舔干净。”  
太上皇愣了愣，随即顺从的张口伸出舌头，建溪白茶混着野雏菊的味道，在他丁香果一般的舌尖上来回缠绵，最终将皇帝手指上乳白色的茶沫全部细细舔尽。  
皇帝收回手，却不让太上皇有半点喘息的马上吻下去。同时又将那两只手指探入某个幽秘之处。  
“唔……”  
“先适应下，一会才不那么疼。”  
皇帝一边以唇齿丈量着太上皇的身体，一边又用手指不断寻觅那传说中的极乐机关。  
“啊——!”太上皇忽然猛地直起身子，紧紧抱住皇帝的双肩，“我要。”  
“要什么？”  
“要桓儿，要陛下。”直白而热切，没有一丝拘泥。  
皇帝拥抱住他，笑道：“那儿子来了噢，爹爹做好准备接驾。”  
“嗯……”  
西风吹来，窗台上的一盆紫菊花一瓣瓣飘散在大殿中，芬芳四溢。  
  
皇帝给太上皇披上中衣，抱起他走向内殿，“今天还疼吗？”  
太上皇摇摇头，“官家今天好温柔。”  
皇帝将太上皇轻轻在枕上放下，突然俯下身子咬住了他的锁骨，留下一个深深的齿痕。  
“呃……疼……”  
“死罪可免，活罪难逃。”  
太上皇笑着勾住皇帝的脖子，起身在皇帝脸颊上亲了一口，在他耳边说了两个字：“明白。”  
此时太上皇脸上的潮红尚未褪去，巧笑嫣然间说不出的旖旎动人。这等风情要是还有第二个人见过，皇帝觉得自己会疯掉。  
皇帝吻住太上皇的双唇，霸道的撬开他的牙关，任性的进攻索取。直到舌尖感到麻木了才将他放开。  
“三哥要过你么？”皇帝忽然发问。  
太上皇直直的看着皇帝，“我儿子虽多，大逆不道的……只有你一个。”  
“那你们两个当初整天在一起做什么呢，是钻研花鸟画，还是……”皇帝轻笑一声，一只手捏住他的手腕，另一只手伸出食指高高挑起他的下颔，“筹划怎么把我这个讨人嫌的太子给废了？”  
太上皇任由他钳制着，下巴被迫扬起一个角度，却仍旧是一脸真挚：“我没有想过废了你。”  
皇帝的目光闪烁了一下，挑着他下颔的手指也有些发抖，但他很快镇定下来，冷冷道：“你以为我会信吗？”  
“如今官家信与不信，我都只能任凭官家处置。”  
这个回答不但令人满意，还充满着诱惑力。皇帝说：“朕又想‘惩治’你了。”  
太上皇幽幽一笑，“一如官家所愿。”  
对视良久，皇帝终于恢复了平日里温和的样子，放开了他。  
太上皇松了口气。  
皇帝将他揽入怀中，笑道：“今天就暂且放过你了。”  
太上皇乖乖靠在他肩头，“谢官家。”  
  
“爹爹，你什么时候能送我一幅画。从前你总是把自己的画颁赐臣下，却从没送过我。”  
“我从前以为官家不喜欢。”  
“只要是爹爹的，我都想要。”  
“那我把菊花小鸟图画好送给官家吧。”  
  
五子在壶春殿外抱着小狸，问一旁的小宫女：“太上不吃晚饭吗？”  
小宫女答曰：“新来的，你这就不懂了吧。太上在作画，太上一作起画来就什么都忘了，不吃饭不睡觉那都是常有的事。”


End file.
